Kung-fu Panda: Zin-Jou
by Bullie
Summary: The brother and sister of the wolf clan: Howling Moon, are sent on a journey to defeat the evil and powerful Temutai...OC story of joining the Furious Five.


**Abby**: Okay, I'mma write this for my friend, Gabby, cause he loves Kung-fu Panda :) so bare with me XD

**Gabby:** Thank youuuu! *hugs*

**Story: Kung-fu Panda: Zin-Jou**

**Summary: The brother and sister of the wolf clan Howling Moon are sent on a journey to defeat the evil and powerful kung-fu masters ever known...OC story of joining the Furious Five.**

Brother: Thunder height : 6'  
Eyes: greenfur color: light gray markings: cut over right eye Toned body, built. Outfit: Black robe, red trim.

Sister: Rain height: 5'6 eyes: green fur color: light gray markings: white under belly, slight light muzzle slender, yet toned/built.  
outfit: white robe, blue trim.

Rin:  
Hight: 6'1 Eyes: gold Fur color: deep black markings: none Toned body, built, yet lean.  
Outfit: pants, red, shirt black with red trim.

Sin:  
Hight: 5'5 eyes: blue fur folor: deep black markings: white tip on tail, and white spot around her right eye.  
Slender, yet toned/built.  
outfit: Chinese dress, tight fitting, short sleved. Black with gold trimming.

**Howling moon: clan has been gardens of the river of Zin-Jou, a holy place for their people. It needs to be watched after, though many elders of the clan has been at edge over who should watch over it: Leader Kale orders for his youngest, Rin, and Sin, to do the job, however Hai,** **a member under Kale, knows in his heart that his children are destine to watch over the great water.**

Chapter 1: Appointed

Thunder peeked through the large doors of his families dojo. His gray ears were perked high, as he tried to catch anything that his father, and the leader Kale was speaking of. Whatever it was, they seemed heated.

"Thunder!" a small, but surprisingly strong voice snapped. He jumped, tail between his legs he spun around, to see his small sister standing behind him, arms crossed. He frowned.

"Rain, be quite!" he hushed her, and put his fingers to his lips. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to him, bending down, she whispered in his ears:

"So why are we spying on the elders?" she was very obedient when it came to their clan. She knew better than to spy in on a meeting with the five highest members.

He pushed her to the side a little, trying to get a better look, tail twitching he said, "Their talking about the knew Guardians for the Holy Rivers." that got her attention.

They both squeezed closer, ears up, cheeks squashed together.

* * *

"Hai, I do not care for your choosing of...your _children_." Kale talked down to the tall gray wolf, his hands over his chest in a threatening way.

Hai glared at him, "You know that your children are not destine to do this! My line of blood his _water_, yours _fire_!"

Kale just snubbed him, opened his mouth, only to be interrupter by another member of the council .

"Kale, he is right," an older looking wolf, with red-ish brown fur pointed out, another nodding.

The leader glared at them, "...is this how it is going to be? The king being over ruled by his followers?!" he demand knowing full well that he was only leader due to the fact Hai had turned it down.

"Enough with these games, Kale. If it does not work out, then it was not meant to be..." the red wolf walked around the dim dojo, circling the large black wolf. Kale growled dangerously, and snapped his jowls. The older wolf just chuckled, and patted his back, "Easy now." the council laughed at him. After a minute of thinking, he bowed his head.

"Fine." and with that he was off of his feet, heading for the dojo double doors.

* * *

"Fine." the duo heard the leader say as he headed toward them.

"Thunder, he's coming!" Rain yelped, jumping up and pulling on her brothers tail. He growled at her, but followed suite. They hid behind a tree just in time for the large leader to bust out the doors, a snarl on his muzzle. They sighed a breath of relief but it was short lived has their master poked them from behind with a stick.

They swirled around to see the old graying fox with a knowing look on his face. They both giggled, hands held tightly behind their backs, tails tucked. He rolled his eyes, and clunk them both on their heads.

"**Ow**!" they both wined while the fox trotted past them, yelling over his shoulder:

"It is time to train, _you nosy brats_!"

* * *

_Ten Years Later..._

Thunder's muscles flexed as he brought up a wooden sword, and struck down-ward, trying his best to hit his fast moving sister. She rolled out of the way, huffing. She jumped to her feet, running around her brother in a flash, and did a fast moving motion to try and get a pressure point on his neck.

"Rain," his brother nearly yelled, "that's _cheating_!" he growled, dropping to the ground, and spinning on his hind leg, bringing it around for a round house to knock his sister on the ground. She yelped, fell, and rolled again, jumping up in a hurry, and sprinted away, yelling:

"All is fair in love and war, _brother_!" she smiled as she slide in the dirt, balancing her self on his hind legs, crouching low to the ground, as if hunting pray.

He grinned, "Then you won't mind this!" he run at her at full speed, dropping his sword, sliding on the ground, knowing she would roll, he grabbed her tail, and pulled her back. He pinned her smaller slender body down, and started to tickle her.

She busted out laughing, and wiggled under his strong paws, "Brother! Haha!" she started to cry, "Not fair!" she growled between giggles.

"All's fair in love and war, _sister_!"

Just then the old graying fox, Hui came up . He frowned at the seen of his two most powerful, and brightest students...tickling each other._ 'I feel they are to young for this..._' he thought to him self, taking in a deep breath, he used his walking stick to move towards them.

Rain was busting with laughter, but upon seeing her master she shut her muzzle, eyes watering, and whole body trembling. Thunder cocked his head, and ceased his tickling long enough to look at what had got his sisters giggle fit under control. His eyes widen upon seeing Hui, and jumped up,  
his sister following suite.

They both bowed, "Master." they said in a loving tone.

He grunted, "At ease, young ones. Today, you shall be rained upon! No kind of day to bow to the likes of me." he smiled as they gave him a questioning look. "Today, you shall be Guardians." he said plainly.

Their breathing hitched, and Rain was the first to speak up, "Oh master!" she almost leaped on top of the old fox, smothering him with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Thunder just laughed, and looked sky-ward, thanking Hsuan-T'ien-Shang-Ti for the events that had lead him to this day.

They had been training and working toward this day since he was ten...it was almost unreal. They had fought many members, and had to go through troubling times, including their mother dying. But despite all the back breaking work, heart breaking trauma they were able to build their bodies and minds to reach their ultimate goal: Fulfilling their blood lines destiny.

Hui smiled at the still young wolf as she calmed down enough to let him go, he patted her arm, "we must be heading to the dojo for the finalizing of this. Your father is so proud." he smiled fondly at the thought of the wolf, he had been a dear friend for many, many moons.

She nodded, and grabbed her brother by the tail, "Let's get dressed!" she squeaked, and started off, dragging him along painfully.

"**Rain**!" he yelped, but followed suite.

Hui shook his head, smiling a found smile that slowly turned into a dark expression. _'I do so hope that they can handle this...handle Rin and Sin.'_

* * *

Rain stepped out of her room, fully dressed up.

"Brother," she started, looking over at her plainly dressed brother, who was wearing a black rob with red trim, and no shoes, "is _that_ what your wearing?" she crossed her arms, glaring.

He huffed, taking her in. She was wearing a white kimono, with blue trim. It had dragons flaring up the sides, a slit gliding up her thigh stopping just below her hip-bone. Small bits of blue glitter was weaved into her low cut neck line, and her ears wear pinned back, a beautiful blue and white flower comb next to her left ear, and her tight fitting blue and glittery white trimmed shoes tying it all together.

"And that's what _your_ wearing? You're not gettin' married ya know?" he half laughed.

She glared at him, opened her maw to say something, but Oksana, their maid interfered awing over her outfit.

"Oh Rain!" the old, thicker red-ish monkey gushed grabbing the young wolf and twirling her around, showing her off, "You look lovely! Your mother would had loved to see you in her old kimono." a large smile coming to her face.

Rain blushed, a sad smile on her face. She tilted her head down, "Thank you, Oksana." Thunder huffed, and got up from his seat on the floor, and headed over to his sister. He placed his paw on her left shoulder, and smiled down at her, using his other paw to bring her lean face up to look at him.

"You do look lovely, Rain." his voice was sincere , with a loving look in his eyes. She nodded.

"Thank you, brother." she linked arms with him, and started out of their small cozy hut, "Oksana, don't wait up. We'll more than likely be a while." the old monkey nodded, waving them off.

"Be careful! Remember to respect the leader with a low-bow! **And don't smack your jaws if you eat anything, Thunder**!"

They both waved her off, and head out the door.

The night wasn't too hot for being in the middle of the summer. Fire flies littered the soundings, and the stars were bright, a full moon looming over head. The tress bustled, and animals sang in the cool night air. Lights were lit every which way, though not over powering the beautiful moon light.

Rain sighed, walking at a slow pace "Thunder, this is a perfect night." smiling, she closed her eyes as they walked, allowing her brother to lead her way.

He nodded, "A perfect end to a long, hard road." she almost purred, leaning into her brother as they made their way to the dojo. Their village was a small one, not to many huts along the way, and tall trees and small shops littered the small, winding path. After about twenty minutes of walking,  
they had finally reached the dojo.

It was a large building jutting into the night sky. It was lit up brightly tonight. Rows of out rolled scrolls with symbols of their clan littered the walls. The doors were wide open, and music and smells of delicious food seeped out, catching them off guard.

"Guess we're eating good tonight, Rain." Thunder elbowed her.

She elbowed him back, winking, "We earned it." he smiled down at his younger sister, and let go of her arm.

Taking in a deep breath, he started into the dojo, Rain following suite.

* * *

Kale frowned as the two young wolves walked in. Rin, his son, speaking up:

"The guests of honor have arrived, father." Kale looked over at the deep black wolf Rin, nodding. Sin, his daughter, sighed, rolling her bright blue eyes while playing with her claws, deep black fur frizzling.

"Honor...hmf!" she snarled, growling, "We should be-"

"Sin!" Kale barked dangerously at her, eyes narrowing. She pinned her ears, snuggling into her seat.

Rin chuckled lowly, "Father, do you wish for me to greet them?"

He shook his head slowly, looking over at them as they entered, looking out of place. He grinned a evil smile, "No...that will not be necessary ." he stood up from his large tron, which was in the middle of the large room, and spoke in a booming voice, armed out stretched:

"Welcome to our new Guardians of the Holy River!"

* * *

Rain and Thunder squeezed in to the crowed room of the dojo.

"Are all these people here...for us?" Rain's soft voice asked no one in particular.

Thunder shrugged, looking around, ears pinned back. Blush was coming to his cheeks as he spotted the five members of his clan: Kale, the leader, a large deep black wolf, sitting with his children, Rin, and Sin. Along beside the three sat their father, Hai, Chao, a red-ish brown thicker wolf, with gold eyes, Kun, a light brown wolf, with gold eyes, and the only female wolf, Lin, who had white fur, with a black muzzle. They were all talking amongst each other.

"This is so existing!" Rain whispered to him, looking around, not even noticing the Elders. He opened his maw to say something, but was cut short by Kale's booming voice:

"Welcome to our new Guardians of the Holy River!" and with that, the whole room turned to them.

They both went wide eyed, and tucked their tails. After a awkward moment of silence their father, Hai raised from his seat and started to clap.

"Praise the Guardians!" he yelled, happiness leaking from his father-like-tone. The whole room busted into clapping, and Rain waved a bashful paw, smiling shyly. Thunder followed suite, but with a respectful bow.

After the room went quite, Hai spoke:

"Tonight shall be about honoring our ancestors! By anointing our guest of honor tonight! My dearest son, Thunder, and stunning daughter, Rain!" he smiled over at his children, and sat back down, beckoning them over. The both shyly hustled over, and took a seat next to him, the whole room's eyes on them.

"I hope this isn't to much," Hai half whispered half laughed at his young ones at they sat down with blushes. They shook their heads, unable to utter a word. He laughed whole heartily, and looked over at Kale.

"Would you do the honors?" he grinned, knowing the leader was in a sour mood.

None the less, he nodded, "_Of course_, I'd be _honored_ to," he half growled, a dull smile on his muzzle. He stood up, and demeaned the room quite. After a moment of pause, he started.

"Tonight we shall appoint Thunder, Rain, the son and daughter of Hai, the honor of being our Guardians!" the room busted into clapping. After a moment, Kale continued.

"Our great people of Tai shall finally have Guardians of our river, Zin-ju! The great power that leads to our Gods temple, Hsuan-T'ien-Shang-Ti! In this promised, holy ground, a tomb reads:

Guards shall watch over, the rain and the sun at balance, for as long as destiny for filled of promises of power, the thunder and waves shall not break the will of the God, Hsuan-T'ien-Shang-Ti! Without the knowledge of power, night shall vial your eyes, and our will will break!" he raised his large arms into the air, head threw back, he howled a defying sound.

The wolves in the room followed suite, along with their father, Hai. Thunder and Rain scooted down into their seats, and let lose a low howl of happiness, blush blooming on their cheeks. After a few minutes of praise, Kale started again:

"Now," he said loudly, taking his sit next to his children once again, "we shall fest!"

* * *

Hai sighed, leaning back rubbing his extended belly.

"_Ahhh_, I haven't eaten like this in many moons." he smiled to no one.

Thunder nodded, also rubbing his extended belly, "It was_ sooo gooooood_!"

Rain picked at the last bit of meat on her plate, a small smile on her lips, "If I'd know being the Gardens of the river was all it took to eat so well, I would've done it years ago." Hai and Thunder looked over at her, then busted into laughter. She giggled, and sat back, pushing her finish plate in front of her.

"It's getting late you two," Hai said, smiling at his children.

They wined, "But dad, we're Guardians now!" they started, but he cut them off by raising a paw.

"Now now, I do not care if you are Guardians, _or_ Gods. You are _still_ my children," he smiled a loving smile at them, "besides, tomorrow Hui is taking you to the Temple tomorrow. You can not work with him on no rest."

They took a pause, then nodded, "No one can take Hui with no rest, or a full nights sleep for that matter." Thunder laughed jokingly, Rain snapping at him:

"Hush, brother. Hui has been so good to us over these past years."

He nodded, paws coming up in his defense, "It was a joke, Rain. _Jeez_!" he rolled his deep green eyes.

"Hai," a strong voice started. Hai looked up and over to his right, to see Rin and Sin with dull smiles on their faces, "we wish to honor your children." they both bowed down low, almost kneeling.

Rain blushed, "Oh, stop!" they had grown up with the pair, though not being close, "We have know each other far to long for that kind of thing!"

Thunder huffed, leaning into the table, taking a sip of his drink, then growling, "Rain, allow them to make fools of themselves. We all know they wanted to be-"

"**THUNDER**!" Hai growled dangerously His son stop short of his sentence, and tucked his tail, ears pinned.

"I apologize, father." he lowered his head, embarrassed. Rain rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Thank you." she bowed back to the pair, and looked over at her brother. He took in a deep sigh, and stood, doing the same as her. Once the four had given each other respect, they headed separate ways.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Father. We love you!" Rain yelled, rounding the table. Thunder gave his Dad a quick hug, and trotted after his sister in a hurry. He waved, and once they were out of sight, he sighed a heavy, pent up breath.

"I do hope they can handle this." and with that, he stood, heading over to the other four members of the Howling Moon.

**TBC...**

**Abby**: I hope you all like! RXR Please if you'd like to see more :D

**Gabby**: EEK! *hugs her* Thank you! It's perfect :)

**Abby**: Lol, you're welcome :)


End file.
